


Blackbird

by lifeaftercheckmate



Series: Room for Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm going to ask Aaron to marry me,” Rossi said, so softly that Reid almost missed it... “So what's your plan?” Reid asked. Rossi sighed. “Actually, I don't have one. This is as far as I got.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I see pieces of these men inside of me reflecting light like shards of glass. But, as deep as I feel them, I do not own them.
> 
> A/N: Fagilino - Italian for "string bean;" Ti voglio bene, anche - Italian for "I love you, also."

Rossi walked into Hotch's office to see his boyfriend scribbling determinedly. The clock on the wall read 5:23. Hotch looked up only when Rossi lay a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“It's going to be a couple hours, Dave. I'm sorry.” Hotch said. The case they returned from the night before had been a long and complex one and had left the Unit Chief with twice the usual amount of paperwork. They'd made it a rule for the three lovers to have dinner together after getting back from a case. They needed the time together to unwind and heal from whatever inevitable evil they had faced.

“It's okay. I'll take Spencer home and we'll have dinner ready when you get there.” Hotch sighed, feeling deflated. 

“Thanks. I'll call you when I leave.” Rossi wrapped his arms around his boss and kissed his neck again. He was actually glad for the time alone with their lover. There was something burning in his mind and he knew Reid was the one to talk to about it.

“I love you, Aaron, you know that right?” Aaron looked at Rossi quizzically, not sure what the reason for the question was. 

“Of course. Why?”

“Just checking,” Rossi said coyly. Hotch frowned.

“You're acting strange,” he admonished. Rossi just smiled and left Hotch with a wink

“Reid, let's go,” he called as he walked through the bullpen. Reid looked up from his book, a little dazed for a moment, then scrambled up to follow the older agent. His face was buried back in the book as soon as they were in the car. Rossi was equally quiet the on way home, lost in thought.

Once inside the house, Rossi poured them each a drink and sat down on the couch next to Reid.

“What are you reading?” he asked. Reid made a little noise as if he had forgotten anyone else was in the room.

“'A Wrinkle in Time,'” he answered enthusiastically. “It's the first book in the Time Quintet by Madeleine L'Engle, which explores matters of good versus evil in a liberal Christian context by way of science fiction, similar to the writings of C. S. Lewis. It was one of my favorites growing up.” Rossi nodded noncommittally. 

“Spencer,” he started again, voice faltering, “I need to talk to you about something important.” Reid put the book down this time and turned his attention the older man, waiting for him to continue.

“I'm going to ask Aaron to marry me,” Rossi said, so softly that Reid almost missed it. He paused. “I wanted to ask you for your blessing.” Reid was stunned. Rossi held his gaze and barely saw the tears. For a long moment, neither man said anything. When Reid spoke, his voice was strong and harsh. 

“You've thought this through,” Reid said. It wasn't a question.

“I've know since shortly before you came into the picture, but I started seriously considering it a couple months ago. I'm sure about this.” Looking into the older man's eyes, Reid knew he was. Rossi was wide open, sincerity practically seeping out of him. 

“You know if you hurt him...” Reid kept the threat open-ended. Rossi nodded; he understood. He remembered how Reid had protectively interrogated him a couple days after finding out about his relationship with Hotch. He wasn't offended then and he wasn't offended now. Truth be told, he was touched by the depth of Reid's loyalty to Hotch. Apparently satisfied that Hotch's well-being was not in jeopardy, the hardness slipped from Reid's face and he looked tired. The older man took Reid's hands in his own. Reid couldn't look him in the eye.

“These last six months with you two have been more than I ever thought possible for someone like me,” he said. Rossi made a noise, but Reid continued. “I'm thrilled for you guys. Really. I've never seen two people so in love, which is something I gave up on after my dad left. You and Aaron helped me believe again... Of course I give my blessing.” Something flickered in his eyes and all at once, Rossi knew what else was bothering the young genius. He was barely able to process the pain he felt for his lover as he pulled his hands away and moved to get off the couch. Reid thought Rossi was walking out on him and taking Hotch with him!

“Spencer,” he said grabbing his young lover's hand and pulling him into his arms. Reid looked startled and Rossi just held him until Reid realized he wasn't letting go and let his body soften into Rossi's. The older agent realized he was crying as he felt the dampness soak through his shirt.

“Spence, this doesn't change how I feel about you at all! It doesn't change what we have or what you and Aaron have.” Reid nodded against his shoulder. “You are not going anywhere; I promise.” Rossi pulled away to look at Reid. His calloused fingers wiped tears away as the sparkle flooded back into Reid's eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Rossi said. And then, “I love you, fagiolino.” Reid smiled at the use of his pet name. Only Rossi could get away with calling him “string bean,” romance language or not.

“Ti voglio bene, anche,” he said.

“Thank you.” Rossi leaned in and kissed the younger man tenderly.

With disaster averted, Rossi was expecting a slew of statistics on relationships, or maybe the history of the engagement ring, but neither of those things came. Instead, Reid was looking at him with big eyes and a huge grin usually saved for physics magic and philosophy jokes. He grabbed his glass from the coffee table and lifted it.

“To Dave and Aaron!” he said. Rossi shook his head.

“To all three of us,” he corrected. They drank their drinks in silence for a while and then Reid broke in.

“So what's your plan?” he asked. Rossi sighed.

“Actually, I don't have one. This is as far as I got.” 

“I have an idea!” Reid grinned wickedly and Rossi groaned. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm going to ask Aaron to marry me,” Rossi said, so softly that Reid almost missed it... “So what's your plan?” Reid asked. Rossi sighed. “Actually, I don't have one. This is as far as I got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As if one could own such wonderfulness as is Reid, Hotch, and Rossi.
> 
> A/N: I was going to write about the proposal next, but Rossi had other ideas. Updates will be sporadic as I do not have internet at home at this time.

Rossi lay in bed with Reid cradled almost delicately in his arms. He watched the young man sleep and couldn't resist placing half a dozen tender kisses all over his face. Reid muttered sleepily and swatted at what was tickling him. Rossi chuckled and ran his calloused hand through his younger boyfriend's soft hair. Hotch walked into the bedroom, still drippy from the shower and smiled at the scene in front of him. Rossi looked up and addressed his lover.

“I'm trying to decide if I should let him sleep or whether I want to wake him up and make love to him,” he said. Hotch bent over and kissed Rossi.

“I'd like to see that,” he whispered gruffly, his lips close to the other man's ear. Rossi's smile slipped just a bit as he remembered their earlier exchange.

“He still thinks we're going to leave him,” he said, half to himself. Hotch ran a hand over Reid's back.

“It'll take time.”

“I know. I just wish...” Rossi shook his head, unable to find the right words to finish the sentence.

“I know, Dave.” Rossi watched Reid a moment longer, and then something welled up inside him and he couldn't hold back. He turned so that Reid's smaller form was underneath him. Reid woke up slowly, scruntching up his face and stretching. Rossi kissed each of his closed eyes gently before assaulting Reid's lips with his own. Reid's eyes fluttered open for a second and he moaned deeply. He returned the kiss with equal fervency, drinking in all the emotion Rossi was pouring into him. Rossi touched him softly, but urgently, fingers curled in his hair, trailing across his bare skin... As they intertwined with Reid's it occurred to him that such beautiful hands should not be so calloused.

“Spencer...” he breathed.

Every move Rossi made with Reid was driven by this overwhelming passion for his younger lover. It was as if he were trying to convey with his body the desperate way he loved Reid, in a way that he could not manage with uncouth syllables. 

When Reid came, it was with tears in his eyes and Rossi whispering “Il mio amore,” over and over in his ear. He fell asleep nestled between the two men he loved, and for the first time in his life, Reid felt like he was home.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch was a little disconcerted by the vase of roses delivered to his office that morning. He plucked the little envelope from the blooms and read the card it held. There were two words printed on the inside: “Will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I see pieces of these men inside of me reflecting light like shards of glass. But, as deep as I feel them, I do not own them.
> 
> A/N: Sorry it took so long to get these up; I haven't had internet access as I am on spring break and Time Warner Cable sucks. Maybe one more chapter. Maybe more, maybe none. I'll have to see what the story wants to do.

The usually cool and collected David Rossi was fervently praying to his estranged God and every relevant saint he could think of that they wouldn't get a case today. Reid quoted the statistical probabilities for various scenarios on their way to work that morning. It didn't help ease the queasiness in his stomach. In fact, it only got worse as the day went on.

Hotch was a little disconcerted by the vase of roses delivered to his office that morning. He shot a cryptic look at his boyfriends in the bull pen. He was half confused, half disapproving. The team knew about their relationship; that wasn't the issue. Hotch was just not a man prone to such blatant displays of sentimentality, especially in the workplace. He plucked the little envelope from the blooms and read the card it held. There were two words printed on the inside: “Will you?” Reid winked and gave Rossi the thumbs up. There seemed to be an unusual amount of giddiness in his young lover's eyes. What the hell were they up to?

Hotch watched surreptitiously. Rossi was nervous, very nervous. Though it hardly showed, Hotch knew what to look for. His hands betrayed him. They fidgeted unnecessarily with paperwork, tapped the desk, twirled a pencil. Something was definitely going on.

After looking at the clock again and finally deciding it was time, Rossi excused himself from the other agents and made his way to Hotch's office, motioning for Reid to follow him. Reid looked like he might explode, Morgan smirked, and JJ and Prentiss actually giggled. Hotch eyed them all suspiciously, one eye brow raised. Whatever it was, he was about to find out.

Rossi let himself into Hotch's office and cleared his throat. Hotch leaned back in his chair, expectantly. This should be good. In two and a half years together, he'd never seen Rossi this flustered. Wordlessly, Rossi pulled something out of his wallet and set it on the desk in front of Hotch. Hotch smiled as he realized what he was looking at: a ticket for the opera La Boheme by Puccini. Rossi could be so stereotypically Italian sometimes. But, wait a minute... Did that say – 

“New York?” Rossi nodded.

“We leave soon. It's a long drive”

“I have loads of paperwork to do,” Hotch protested.

“Morgan has agreed to finish it.”

“Strauss is never going to let me just walk out in the middle of the day.”

“You've conveniently come down with strep throat. I'm taking you home. Garcia made sure you put in for sick leave.”

“And you?” 

“Somebody's got to look after you.”

“What about Jack?”

“Jessica will pick him up from school and have him for the next couple days.” He smiled at his confused boyfriend. “We should be on the road in a half hour,” he said, his tone gentle, but allowing no room for argument. Hotch's brow was furrowed as he tried to sort it out. Rossi was fussy, sure, but simple. For him to go to such great lengths, this must be really important to him. He eyed Reid who was uncharacteristically silent.

“I suppose you have something to do with all this,” he accused.

“Spencer is taking some vacation time – with us,” Rossi answered. Reid was positively beaming. Hotch shook his head.

“I don't have appropriate clothes, or – ”

“I've got it all taken care of; all you have to do is relax and enjoy the ride.” Seeing Hotch's hesitation, he laid a hand on his shoulder and met his gaze, unwavering.

“Trust me, Aaron.” Hotch sighed and nodded in concession.

Rossi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and landed a peck on Hotch's forehead, thankful it was going smoothly so far.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch was not a man that people spoiled, and for good reason. But, as he lay happily satiated with his lovers holding him from either side, he thought to himself that maybe once in a while it wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I see pieces of these men inside of me reflecting light like shards of glass. But, as deep as I feel them, I do not own them.

Hotch was not a man that people spoiled, and for good reason. He made it his business to be the strong independent leader. But, as he lay happily satiated with his lovers holding him from either side, he thought to himself that maybe once in a while it wasn't so bad. Ever since they left the office, the focus had been on Hotch with Reid and Rossi attending to his every need and desire. When they made love, Hotch got all the attention, the two men working together to bring him maximum pleasure. The result had been intense to say the the least. He frowned slightly as he thought about it, though. Something was going on with Rossi that had him worried. The way he'd loved Hotch tonight was unlike anything Hotch had experienced from the man in their two and half years together. There was a fervency that retrospectively unnerved him 

He disengaged his body from Reid and Rossi's and pulled his boxers and sweatpants on. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to process what was going on.

“Aaron?” Reid asked. Rossi sat up.

“Aaron, what's wrong?” Rossi was concerned by the troubled look on Hotch's face.

“You tell me. What's going on?” Rossi stood and pulled Hotch into his arms with the same fervency with which he'd made love. He held Hotch as if he might be torn away at any moment. Aaron stiffened and Rossi sighed. 

“You never could just let things be,” he mumbled reproachfully. He pulled back to look at his lover's face which was lined with worry. He shook his head. “I'm trying to pamper you and you're worried about me.” 

He looked at Reid and a silent exchange passed between their eyes. Reid nodded slightly. The two pulled their clothes on and Hotch sat back down, frustrated. Rossi dug around in his bag for something and then made his way back to the bed. Reid was sitting crossed legged at the end, watching.

Rossi got down on his knees in front of Hotch. He was holding a small black box. Hotch's eyes widened in realization.

“Aaron,” Rossi began, “I love you in a way that I've never loved anyone before you. I swore I'd never do this again, but you... You changed me. I know I'm a sarcastic asshole, but you break through all that. You reach me.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat, stubbornly maintaining eye contact. “Aaron Hotchner, you are the most loyal, hard headed bastard I know. That's what I love about you. You're strong in who you are. You're selfless. You don't let it show much except to me and Spencer – ”

“ – It's 'Spencer and I,'” Reid interrupted. Hotch chuckled as Rossi glared daggers at Reid. Reid shrugged.

“ – Expect to Spencer and I – ” He turned his gaze back to Hotch. “But I know there's a love that runs deep in you.” He sighed. “Honestly, I'm terrified, Aaron. I have no idea what to do if you say no. I don't want to think that there would ever be a day without you. Please don't make me go through that horseshit. Marry me, Aaron.” 

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a three small diamonds set in it, one for each of them. It was the perfect combination of his taste and Rossi's. Hotch was sure Reid had picked it out. He looked at their young lover. Reid smiled an nodded at his unvoiced question.

Go ahead, his eyes said.

“Yes, Dave. Yes, I will marry you.” Rossi let out a long breath and looked stunned for a moment. Hotch held out his hand and Rossi slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly.

“Great,” he grumbled. “Now, help me get off this damn floor. My knees are killing me.” Hotch laughed and pulled Rossi into a hug. He extended on arm, inviting Reid to join them. Reid scampered over and they stood embracing and feeling each other. Then, a thought occurred to Hotch.

“Dave, do you have the thing we had made for Reid?” Rossi's eyes brightened.

“That's a good idea. Go ahead. It's in the front pocket of my bag.” Reid knew where Rossi stood on his position in their relationship. This needed to come from Hotch. 

Hotch riffled around and pulled out something small and metallic. Reid wasn't wearing his glasses and couldn't make out what it was. Hotch walked back over and intertwined his fingers with Rossi's.

“Reid, we want you to move in with us.” It was a key. Reid looked perplexed.

“But what about all my books?” Hotch burst out laughing and Rossi rolled his eyes. 

“We're going to empty out the guest room and you can have the room for all your books and Doctor Who dolls,” Rossi answered. Reid looked haughty.

“They're not dolls. They're action figures.”

“Whatever.”

“So is that a yes?” Hotch broke in.

“Of course.” He took the key and tried to hide his watery eyes. “You two ruined my amazing proposal plan,” he said, not unkindly. Rossi grinned.

“I can think of a few ways to make it up to you.”


End file.
